In the digital age, organizations and other entities may manage increasingly large volumes of information assets (e.g. files, emails, etc.) across many sources. Some organizations may deploy extensive data-management infrastructures for storing, organizing, protecting, and accessing their information assets. A typical organization's data-management infrastructure may include multiple disparate data-management systems that manage information assets from a variety of sources. For example, an organization may deploy a backup system that backs up the organization's information assets, an archiving system that archives the organization's information assets, and a data-loss-protection system that protects the organization's information assets from data loss.
Unfortunately, using disparate data-management systems to manage large amounts of information assets across many sources may present unwanted limitations. For example, disparate data-management systems may have different views of the information assets that they manage, may manage information assets in different ways, and/or may manage different sets of information assets. As a result, an organization may be required to access several data-management systems in order to gain an understanding of the organization's information assets and how they should be managed. Moreover, an organization may be unable to determine if the information assets managed by one data-management system are the same as or related to those managed by another data-management system. Additionally, disparate data-management systems may duplicate effort by performing similar scanning or processing operations on an organization's information assets. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for aggregating and utilizing information-asset metadata from multiple disparate data-management systems.